Talk:Medal (Stick Ranger)
This might be increasing just overall drop rates, because I've gotten two gold medals and a bronze medal in one round of the Castle Gate. --Zachera 16:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Bronze Medal I still do not understand the effect of this medal. Does it increase the drop rate of the weapon that it's equipped to? Does it increase the overall drop rate for weapons? --Yonder 17:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :It increases the overall drop rate, even if the player with it doesn't kill the enemy. If you have 4 Bronze medals (one per player), you will get items 40% more than usual. --Karoo 14:00, 14 March 2009 (eastern time) ::but does it increase like droprate now is 15, droprate +10% is it then like 15+1.5 or is it 25%, cuz if its 25% you could make a 15+80%= 95% dropchance :::Formula is: :::Droprate_new = droprate_old × (100% + Medal_1 + Medal_2 + Medal_3 + Medal_4) :::Your first example is the right one: 15% droprate (from enemy) + Bronze medal level 1 = 15% * 110% = 16,5% --Justme2 16:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) gold medal ive just made up a theory: there are 2 kinds of gold, the shop ones and the enemy drop ones. shop ones aren't affected by gold medals. the enemy ones are, but when u find one that is already is dropped, it doesn't matter that u are equipping something. for example: there is one enemy. u kill it, it drops gold. then u equip an other weapon, a weapon with a gold medal. this DOESN'T matter to the game, so the amount dropped is already set when its dropped. i dont know why i wrote this, but it isnt spam :P Su8perkillr 15:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : Isn't this already covered with the sentence: "This effect is applied upon killing an enemy, ..." ? --Justme2 16:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with the Iron Medal? I have 4 Iron Medal 3. Technically that means that the EXP bonus should be 120%, right? Anyway, it's quite odd: When I have all no medals equipped and fight an enemy, the status bar shows e.g. EXP 100. When I equip one medal, nothing happens. The same thing for 2 or 3 medals. Not until I equip all four medals, the EXP value changes to 200, which should be 100 EXP + 120%*100 EXP = 220 EXP.--Majorlee 13:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Wait, are you basing this off of an enemy which gives 1 EXP, because that would be the source of the error.-- ''page/ '' 20:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::of course not... °_° as i wrote it was 100 EXP with 1-3 medals -> 200 EXP with ALL FOUR medals equipped... and also other stats (75 EXP -> 150 EXP; 210 -> 420) and so on... i think the pattern is quite obvious... but i can't explain it.--Majorlee 22:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::never mind, they seem to have fixed it (i haven't tested it yet though...)--Majorlee 09:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) They fixed that! A LV 46 team is said to give 2080 EXP when the SSh Boss is killed with 1 Iron Medal. Ivan247 09:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Stacking effect As some of the article seems to say differently, I'll ask here: How does the effect stack? With 2 Iron medal 4's, would the effect be calculated as the original 100% with 40% added twice (giving 180%), or with the first 40% having 40% added to it (giving 56%) and this added on, making 156%? Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] : Its: 100% + 40% + 40% = 180% : HankGuideDude 16:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Lv 7 Medals Before other Lv 7 Compo Items Should this be a trivia fact somewhere on this wiki? RedHardcore (talk) 06:17, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Not really? This is a normal occurrence for the most part. Also shortened the ridiculously long subject title. Now it's only really long. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:34, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Nvm then RedHardcore (talk) 06:35, January 8, 2016 (UTC)